


Hangover

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a boys' night out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangover

The sharp sound of the doorbell awakens the pounding headache.  Leftovers from a boys’ night out.  Men acting like adolescents and drinking beyond borders.  Was it because of childish behaviour that it took only a smile to block out the consequences? Did he banish pale from his mind when a pathetic groan left his lips?

A train of thought infested with _what if’s_ brings him close to tears as the door opens.  The trembling of his lover’s hands expose the inner struggle.  He breathes in, breaking the tensed silence, while stepping aside.

“I’ve just made some tea.”

It’s a start.


End file.
